Conjuguer au passé
by Aelim
Summary: OS - Harry et Draco se sont déchirés, aimés... Mais rien ne les avait préparés à ça... La réalité est toujours moins belle que le rêve... Et il n'est jamais facile de conjuguer l'amour au passé.
1. Conjuguer au passé

**Titre: **Conjuguer au passé

**Résumé: **La réalité est toujours moins belle que le rêve... Et il n'est jamais facile de conjuguer l'amour au passé.

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre :** Drama/Romance

**Note: **Désolé de casser la perfection...

* * *

><p>Tu ne pensais pas l'avouer un jour mais tu y avais cru. Tu y avais cru à ces histoires d'amour éternelles, ces histoire de destinée, de némesis, d'évidence. "Pour le meilleur, pour le pire et à jamais." Tels étaient les vœux que vous aviez échangé en vous mariant. Et tu y avais cru. Tu avais cru que ce brasier en toi ne s'éteindrait jamais. Et tu lisais dans ses yeux qu'il y croyait aussi, vous y aviez cru tous les deux, comme deux enfants découvrant la magie de l'amour. C'est ce que vous étiez, après tout.<p>

La magie d'un premier amour éternel, un premier amour qui surpasse la haine, qui surpasse la guerre et qui survit malgré tout.

Tu ne sais pas quand cela avait-il commencé.

Quand le mot amour avait-il commencé à perdre son sens?

Mais il l'avait perdu.

Doucement.

Insidieusement.

Comme le feu qui s'éteint alors qu'on ne le surveille pas, qu'on vaque à ses occupation dans la douceur chaleureuse qu'il nous apporte.

On ne s'en rends compte que lorsqu'il est trop tard pour le rallumer.

Et tu cherche dans ta mémoire le souvenir de la chaleur que ce feu t'apportais. Tu essaye de te rapeller le sourire qui naissait sur ton visage lorsqu'il apparaissait sur le sien, le bonheur que tu ressentais en le serrant dans tes bras.

Tout est vide de sens désormais.

Vous vivez côte à côte chaque jour.

Vous ne faites plus l'amour.

Vous vous embrassez sur la joue pour vous dire bonjour.

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'une telle situation arrive? Votre amour n'était-il pas assez fort, assez pur?

Et tu cherche encore le souvenir de tes sentiments dans les tréfonds de ta mémoire.

L'amour éternel n'existe donc pas ou ce n'est simplement pas avec lui que tu dois le vivre?

Après dix ans passés à ses cotés, la première option te parait la plus sensée.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de rêver, d'y croire... Mais si ce n'est Potter, qui serait le grand amour?

Dix ans.

Dix ans d'amour lancé comme un défi à la face du monde.

Et vingt ans à l'aimer. D'abord sans te l'avouer, puis sans le lui avouer, enfin sans l'avouer aux autres.

Et là, plus rien.

L'amour à lentement coulé, comme un bateau qui se noie lentement mais sûrement, le trou dans la coque s'élargissant petit à petit alors que tu tentais désespérément de le reboucher.

Cela ne sert à rien, tu le sais.

Harry le sait, lui aussi.

Il s'en est rendu compte avant toi.

Il a toujours été plus doué pour ces choses là.

Tu le regarde.

Tu ne ressent rien.

Ton cœur est un gouffre.

Tu l'as haït, tu l'as aimé.

Il t'as haït, il t'a aimé.

Mais jamais vous n'auriez pu envisager l'indifférence.

Et c'est pourtant ce qui se dégage de votre relation. Il est trop tard désormais, trop tard pour sauver les apparences, trop tard pour recoller la vaisselle brisée, trop tard pour remplir le vide de vos cœurs.

Tout doucement, tout simplement l'amour s'en est allé.

Tu as envie de hurler.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

POURQUOI?

Il n'est pas trop tard pour pleurer. Contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Tout ça pour ça. Tout cet amour, toute cette haine... Pour se quitter avec indifférence, comme on rend un livre à la bibliothèque. Un bon livre, certes, mais un livre quand même.

- Monsieur Malfoy, si vous hésitez nous pouvons reporter la séance à plus tard...

La voix du sorcier te sors de tes pensées. Tu secoue la tête.

- Non, tout va bien.

Tu attrape le stylo et signe en bas de la feuille, à coté du nom de celui qui ne partage désormais plus ta vie.

Tu ne le regarde pas. Tu te lève et t'en va.

"Je t'aime."

Ce sont les mots que tu aimerais prononcer, mais les prononcer ne les rendrais pas plus vrais.

Alors tu t'en va.

Laissant derrière toi ton ancien mari, l'homme que tu as aimé. L'homme que tu n'aime plus.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

* * *

><p>Harry était désormais seul face au sorcier du Département de la justice magique.<p>

Divorce par consentement mutuel.

Voilà ce qu'il y avait d'écrit en haut de cette stupide feuille de papier posée devant lui.

Mais c'était faux.

Aucun des deux n'était consentant.

L'amour seul avait décidé de cette situation.

Il était parti, il les avait laissés.

Il avaient eu l'air stupide, tous les deux. Seuls face à eux mêmes, seuls face à leur indifférence.

- Monsieur Potter?

Il leva les yeux.

- Voulez vous... Un café? Quelque chose?

Non... Je vais partir maintenant. Au revoir.

Il n'écouta pas la réponse du sorcier et se leva, vers la sortie, suivant sans vraiment le faire les pas de son ancien amant.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi perdu.

Il avait laissé son amour pour Malfoy le guider depuis des années, depuis toujours se disait-il.

L'amour avait toujours été sa force, Dumbledore le lui avait répété depuis la première année.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'aimait plus.

Et le vide au fond de son cœur se remplissait d'une seule question.

Pourquoi?

Et il sentait encore des larmes apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux.

Il transplana chez lui dans un souffle.

Draco avait déménagé hier.

Et il ne lui manquait pas.

Et cela lui faisait mal.

Il aurait aimé pleurer, hurler, s'arracher le cœur pour qu'il revienne.

Mais il était parti, et cela ne lui faisait rien.

Comment se rappeler des sensations qui parcouraient son corps, des sentiments qui naissaient dans son esprit quand il était auprès de lui, quand il l'aimait encore...

Mais rien ne venait.

Il se souvenait d'une histoire de ventre qui se tord, d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais rien de tout cela ne paraissait réel.

Il ne l'aimait plus.

Tout était fini.

- Je l'ai aimé.

Qu'il est difficile de conjuguer l'amour au passé.

L'amour peut s'éteindre comme un feu de paille.

Il peut disparaître brusquement.

Il peut voler, de ses ailes d'argent vers une autre personne sans crier gare.

Mais il peut aussi s'effacer, s'épuiser par la longueur des années et la routine du quotidien.

Un jour on n'aime plus.

Et on voudrait que ce sentiment revienne.

Un jour on a aimé.

Et on ne peux faire revenir le passé.

L'amour est un sentiment qui se conjugue au présent, se dit Harry.

Et au futur aussi d'ailleurs...

Enfin, il l'espérait.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Désolé encore.<p>

Amour

Cœur

Joie

Aelim.


	2. Fanfictions HP Awards 2014

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce: Cette fanfiction à été sélectionnée dans le cadre des Fanfictions HP Awards 2014, dans la catégorie "Best sad fiction".

_"La gorge serrée, les yeux troubles et le coeur gros... Ce sont les symptômes qui apparaissent lors de la lecture de la fanfiction qui gagnera ce titre. Tout est fait pour vous amener à pleurer, vous vous révoltez contre l'auteur qui est si inhumain d'infliger cela à ses personnages et puis... Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde cruel ?"_

Pour voter (pour moi de préférence ^^), rendez-vous sur le site (en enlevant les espaces) http: fanfictionshpawards#! best-sad-fanfiction /c1yig

Je suis très contente d'être sélectionnée et j'espère que le concours se passera bien!

* * *

><p>Amour, cœur, joie!<p>

Aelim


End file.
